


Children of the Sand

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Failed Apprentice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoptive family, Blaster practice, Bounty Hunters, Desert, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Moisture Farmers, Rescue, Slavery, Slaves, Space mom and Dad, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture, Teenager Obi-Wan, The Twins are 6 in this story, This is before Owen and Beru are married, beru's Oraphanage, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is getting used to life as a Pirate; everything is new and interesting. Boba is becoming a great friend and Obi-Wan doesn't always miss his life as a Jedi Padawan. However, Jabba the Hutt - the slimy slug - is attacking the Skywalker's already stolen cargo and reselling it at a higher price. </p><p>Anakin and Jango take on the job of negotiating with Jabba; but things get worse when the kids are kidnapped. Padme has no choice but to let Obi-Wan and Boba Fett help her track them down. </p><p>--</p><p>Beru Whitsun is devastated; the orphanage she's managed along with her mother has been ransacked by Jabba's goons. The older girls have been kidnapped to spend their lives as slaves in his palace. She has no idea what to do for the Republic's justice doesn't extend as far as Tatooine. However, when two teen boys looking for their lost relatives promises her to help, she can't really turn them down. The only other person to help her is Owen but with one rifle between them, how can they take on Jabba the Hutt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaster Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Second in this trilogy. I realized that I left a plot point wide open in the first story so here we go. No Jedi antics in this one. more like Hutt antics if you ask me. :)   
> I will do my best to update every day. And I will also try to longer chapters. I'm not certain if I can make this story longer but we shall see. There's going to be a TON of POV changes. Also there may be a side story called "The Adventures of Luke and Leia" and basically those are really random stuff the twins get up to.   
> So. Please enjoy. 
> 
> ** - the Gun is made up.

Anakin grasps Obi-Wan’s hands within his, placing his fingers in the right places. About fifty feet from them is a target, a used can of some cheap beverage Obi-Wan isn’t old enough to drink yet. 

 

_ Uncivilized... _ rolled through his head, he’s still trying to shake some of his Jedi training but he can’t help but gather the Force around him. Then he stops. He’s not a Padawan anymore. It’d be cheating to use the Force like that. He let’s it go and while it buzzes around him; he pulls the trigger when Anakin tells him. 

 

He’s about a foot off. 

 

“It’s alright, go ahead and try again.” Anakin takes his hands away. Obi-Wan readjusts his grip. It feels clumsy. Not at all like a lightsaber. He takes aim. And is closer, but the used can laughs at him as any object about to be destroyed would. 

 

“It’s fine.” Anakin says encouragingly. 

 

Obi-Wan keeps a sigh to himself; at least Anakin is teaching him without an audience. He doesn’t think he could bear the Twins watching, not when they can both shoot better. Obi-Wan is not Jealous. He’s just self-conscience. He’s too used to a lightsaber and using the Force to determine what move to use next. 

 

He takes another shot. This time he gets the stand under the beer can. Anakin claps a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder; “Good shot.s” 

 

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan tried to hide is anxiety. 

 

“It’s alright. I’m not expecting you to be perfect, it’s a different weapon to what you’re used to using.” Anakin grinned, he took the blaster and put it in the holster at his side. 

 

“Let’s go see what Mom and the Twins are up too.” he winked. Obi-Wan nodded and allowed himself to be moved away from the practice area. Anakin had an arm around his shoulders in a Fatherly fashion. Obi-Wan quite liked the feeling. They walked out into a busy hallway. Obi-Wan is still rather confused as to who works for Padme and Anakin - “Call us Mom and Dad, please.” - and who doesn’t but it seems that everyone takes direction from them. 

 

A huge - stolen - shipment of guns had just come in and everyone was either organizing or putting some in storage. A food shipment had also just come in and there were fresh vegetables. Obi-Wan looked forward to that, even if the Twins liked their green/blue food cubes, Obi-Wan could stand it for a period of time before he started craving - what he jokingly called - “Real food.” 

 

“Boba should be around here somewhere,” Anakin muttered as he searched the faces of various pirates, vagabonds and hooligans for Jango. 

 

“What for?” Obi-Wan asked. Confused. “Aren’t we gonna go see Pad- er- Mom, and the Twins?” Obi-Wan asked, correctly himself midway. 

 

It was still a bit new to him. Anakin gave him an arched eyebrow of a look but didn’t comment on it. “You and Boba are about the same age, Jango, your mom and I think it’d be best if you two became friends. Even after that Sith Temple fiasco.” Anakin replied. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; he hadn’t seen Boba in the last five months after being retrieved by Padme and Anakin. Boba had been off Asteroid at the time going through deprogramming. They had returned a few days ago but Obi-Wan didn’t want to bother Boba if he didn’t feel up to hanging out with him. 

 

Everyone seemed rather taken aback by that but accepted his decision. He’d spent a few days babysitting Leia and Luke, which was rewarded by this Father-Son outing with Anakin. Obi-Wan rather liked having a bit of time alone with the Pirate King. 

Anakin dragged Obi-Wan out of the way of a large crate being floated along by some Wookies. They waited until they had passed before taking a corridor that led them to the Communications Center. 

 

Luke and Leia are playing what could be considered tag while Padme was on the coms; “Forty-thousand credits and not a credit less.” she said savagely to someone who’d apparently pissed her off. 

 

She gave them an exasperated eyeroll when they walked in. Anakin snickered. Obi-Wan gave her a sympathetic look. The Twins ran up to him. 

 

“You gonna play with us now?” Leia asked. “Luke keeps tagging me!” she pouted. 

 

“Well if you don’t want to be tagged than why play a game called tag in the first place?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

Leia pouted more fiercely. Then sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Let’s play something else!” Luke suggested. 

 

“How about we see to Lunch first, I bet Mom will feel better afterwards.” Anakin winked at Padme who’d got off the comm’s to address her family. 

 

“Indeed, some people. I swear the Representative for Black Sun know nothing.” she groused. 

 

“Did you give Luke and Leia a lesson in negotiating?” Anakin asked. 

 

“Well, it didn’t involve a blaster so….” 

 

Obi-Wan made a face; “You need a blaster in negotiating with someone?” 

 

“Intense Negotiations happen, at times.” Padme replied, sending Anakin a small smile. Obi-Wan nodded, in-joke. Funny. 

 

“Ready, sweetheart?” Anakin asked, he pecked her gently on the cheek. “Obi and I had some target practice this morning.” 

 

He gathered Leia up in his arms, Luke hung off Obi-Wan and the five of them emerged back into the busy corridor in the direction of the cantina. 

 

“Did you two have fun?” Padme asked. 

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded. “It was fun even if I stink at it.” he shrugged. 

 

“You’ll get the hang of it, no worries.” Padme mussed up Obi-Wan’s hair. It had a chance to grow out. It was still a bit on the spiked up side and looked a bit awkward but Obi-Wan didn’t much care. The Jedi didn’t give much thought to appearances unless it was tradition. 

 

His Padawan braid, resplendent with the red string, encircles his wrist with a bit of leather Padme had found for him. He caught himself touching it when he was feeling rather anxious or afraid. It was a reminder of his former life and at times it was wanted and at others it wasn’t but he just isn’t ready to give it up yet. 

 

No one has really commented on the odd place his hair is at, and Obi-Wan doesn’t mind people messing it up. Luke is a different matter altogether. He’s far too protective of his har. 

 

They make it to the cantina with Obi-Wan getting away with messing up Luke’s hair once. It sticks out in places due to all the product Luke put in it that morning. It looks as if he’s gone ten rounds with a tentacle-bush. 

 

“Mammma!” Luke hollers. “I need a mirror!” 

 

“No you don’t; sit down and eat your snake soup.” Padme makes a face. How in the world Luke got interested in Dagobah food is beyond her, it’s so recent an event that she wishes they went back to the food cubes. 

“I want the spiced frogs, Mamma!” Leia pointed to the Alderaanian stall. 

 

Padme blinked, cocked her head at Anakin who simply shrugged - all the while Obi-Wan is looking quite pleased with himself. 

 

“Son,” Anakin nudged Obi-Wan. “What have you done to them?” he asked mock-seriously. 

 

“It’s a new game.” Obi-Wan replied. “We see how many food cubes we can save over the week.” he explained. “And each new food gets a certain amount, that they can have it in…” Obi-Wan counted the days on his fingers. The Twins watched him, eye bright and excited. 

 

“Two days.” he finally said even though he counted about ten. 

 

“The spiced frogs are five right?” Leia asked. 

 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan smirked. 

 

“And the snake soup is five too! Because both animals are anphibnants.” Luke explained. 

 

“Amphibians, darling.” Padme corrected. 

 

“That’s what I said.” Luke replied. 

 

Padme shook her head; “Alright, stay here. I’ll get the spiced frogs and snake soup.” Padme stood and went to stand in line at the Dagobah food stall. She needn’t waited long. Her family could always cut line without getting much of a grumble about it; Obi-Wan prefered to wait. 

 

“What are you going to get, Obi?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked around. He and the twins hardly had made a full circle of the place. They both had their favorites which they visited several times during the week. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Obi-Wan said. He wasn’t much of a picky eater. And the food at the Jedi Temple was always rather bland. He enjoyed eating new foods practically every day. 

 

“I’ve a mind for some Corellian.” Anakin sighed when Padme made her way back to the table. “Have you had that yet?” he asked. 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head, he’d been meaning to get there sooner or later. 

 

“Oh good, get me some nerf sausage and mounder potato rice, please?” Padme asked. 

 

“Of course.” Anakin stood and motioned Obi-Wan to follow him. He did and soon they were let to the front of the line Obi-Wan found himself rather shy when he gave his order after Anakin, it was simply easier to ask for the same. 

 

They got their plates and returned to the table. Padme had gotten a server to bring them green milk. It was new and from her home planet. He wasn’t certain which animal it came from but it was sweet. 

 

The Nerf sausage is spicy-sweet, the potato rice has been roasted to a nice light brownish color. The green milk takes some of the sting of the spice away. 

 

Obi-Wan finds that he likes it. He wouldn’t mind having more. He decides to go back again during the week. Anakin surprised them all by slipping away from the table with the excuse of needing the fresher, but came back with fried ice cream. 

 

Apple for the Twins, Stewfruit for he and Padme and Chocolate for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan never had anything like it. Such treats were highly frowned down upon, unless it was honey cakes and only because Master Yoda got addicted to them and decided the temple ought to have them all the time. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled; he couldn’t ask for a better adoptive family. 

 

~*~

 

A few tables away Shril watched the Skywalker’s and their newest brat having “family time”. He frowned and returned to his limp, green noodles. It wasn’t the best food around but it was the only thing with the shortest line. 

 

A human female came to sit down across the table from him. She gave him a fond smile. The Bounty Hunter is dressed in a black catsuit, dark purple hair are in buns on either side of her head and she has a nasty looking Handor* 35-008 at her hip. 

 

“Averjax is ready, we can do it whenever you say.” she said. 

 

“Good, good.” Shril nodded. 

 

~*~

 

Boba saw the back of Obi-Wan’s head; he smiled and then glanced up at Jango for permission. His father nodded with a smile. Boba ran off to surprise his friend first. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy who almost lost his ice cream; “Obi!” 

 

“Boba!?” Obi-Wan giggled. 

 

“Finally, I’ve been wanting to see you since we got back. What are you doing this afternoon? Mr. Skywalker can we PLEASE go hang out at the arcade?” Boba asked. 

 

Anakin laughed. Padme rolled her eyes but nodded. The arcade didn’t make any money, per se, it was run by a Rodian female by the name of Trins Xra. The teens and some younger children gathered there in order to keep them out of trouble when not working or doing their school work. 

 

Padme organized it so; it gave parents with less means a place for their children to play and the children could be in a safe place. 

 

“Can we go?” Luke asked. 

 

Boba and Obi-Wan blinked at the Twins; Obi-Wan distinctly didn’t want them to come but he couldn’t say “no”. He didn’t want to upset his new parents or siblings. He went to say “yes” when Boba pinched his side. 

 

Padme took over; “No, I got your scorecard for your last hyperdrive math test and the two of you need help.”

 

“Awwwe!” the two groused. 

 

“It’s alright, I’ll help.” Anakin told them then turned to Boba and Obi-Wan. Jango had joined them by then. 

 

“Of course you can go, Boba, you make sure Obi doesn’t get lost, he hasn’t been that way before.” Anakin said, with slight worry. 

 

“He’ll be fine with me. I promise.” Boba said. He held up two fingers in a cross. 

 

“Have fun.” Padme said. Obi-Wan gave the rest of his fried ice cream to the Twins before he and Boba rushed off. 

 

“Boys.” Jango muttered. 

 

“How did it go?” Padme asked. 

 

“He’s alright, I hear the rest of the children are fine too. Even the one’s the Jedi rescued. Those went to an orphanage on Coruscant if their parents couldn’t be found, but from what I hear the Jedi are doing their best to get them adopted as fast as possible.” Jango sat down. A server came by with caff which the adults all took a cup of. 

 

“What else?” Padme asked. 

 

“You were right, Jabba has been taking some of your ships. And charging out of the wazzoo for cargo that would be sold off easier at a lower price. You even re-bought some of your own stuff.” Jango sipped his caf. 

 

“Damn.” Anakin frowned. “That thief.” 

 

“We need to at least take him out.” Padme muttered. 

 

“Or come to some sort of agreement with him.” Jango said. 

 

“We’ve sent representatives and they all get fed to the Rancor.” Anakin shook his head. 

 

“Maybe I should go…” 

 

“And be turned into a slave?” Anakin growled, clenched his fist as the sudden surge of rage overcame him. “Never.” 

 

“Ani.” Padme hissed. 

 

“I’ll go.” Anakin replied. 

 

Jango shrugged. “I guess I’ll go with you as well.” 

 

“Thank you Jango.” Padme smiled. 

 

Anakin huffed but nodded; “All right.” 

 

Jango smiled; “As if Padme would let you go without me.” he teased. 

 


	2. Arcade fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Obi-Wan try to get in some fun at the arcade, things don't go to plan and Obi-Wan is still a Jedi at heart. Meanwhile the threat rears its ugly head and everyone gets an early warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubble drinks are basically soda. Because reasons. And I've changed a major plot point. Don't ask I don't know. Thank you for leaving kudos. I am OPEN to comments as well. I love comments so if you feel like leaving one please do so. :)

The arcade isn’t located far from the cantina. The Female Rodian gives Boba a wave, she nods at Obi-Wan who doesn’t know what he’s doing and is hanging back to simply watch. Playing games isn’t foreign to him. It is simply that Jedi games are far different from electronic games for pure fun. 

 

Fun seems to be the order of the day; he’d accidentally heard Anakin and Padme - he only called them Mom and Dad aloud, not while thinking - had been talking one night and he had to take a piss. Using his limited Jedi abilities to limit their sense of his presence as he sneaked passed to the Fresher. It was a blatant misuse of the Force at the time, well okay, that’s a lie. It will always be a misuse of the Force. 

 

Anyway - Anakin and Padme had been discussing him. Apparently since he didn’t have much of an interest in things outside of school and babysitting that they needed to get him and Boba together when the other boy was feeling better. 

 

_ “I’m worried that Obi won’t be able to make friends. He’ll need some strong alliances in our line of work.” Padme said.  _

 

_ “Hon, we don’t trust the friends we do have.” Anakin pointed out. They were drinking tea, both in their bedtime clothing. Obi-Wan, disguise with the help of the Force, waited.  _

 

_ “I know. But he needs to get out of these rooms for something else besides school. He even knows all the curriculum that Heath has put together. Apparently the Jedi don’t let studies lag behind.” Padme sighed.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry, Heath is putting together something challenging.” Anakin reached and took his hand. “I’ll take him out for some Father/Son bonding, will that help?”  _

 

_ “Yes.” Padme said after a moment. The two took their empty cups back to the sink and rinsed them before going to their room.  _

 

_ Alone in the living room, Obi-Wan stared at the floor. Fun?  _

 

He hadn’t had fun for a year; too busy trying to help people and survive. Now he had time. Time to do stuff that children his age apparently did. And going to the arcade to get bubble drinks, snacks and play games is what Boba did. 

 

Boba dragged him along to the “bar” where they told the droid there what they wanted. Like the lines at the Cantina it was doled out. Boba ordered them Neemu flavored bubble drinks and fried potatoes with melted cheese all over the top. Then they went to see what was going on. 

 

“Hey Boba!” the call was anything but solicitous. Obi-Wan noted. It was more antagonistic. Boba’s face did not bode well either. He started to glare. He turned to another boy, a bit older than them both, who had a pack behind him. 

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think of Bruck, his tormentor before being kicked out of the Jedi temple and turning Sith. 

 

“Framal, what do you want?” Boba demanded. Obi-Wan held back,ready to jump in when he was needed. Boba, he felt, wanted to take care of the bantha fodder on his own. 

 

Framal is dark of skin but light of hair, it hangin rows of nicely wound braids about his shoulders. His dark eyes shine with contempt for Boba. So, that means they’ve been at this a while. 

 

“Stay back, Obi.” Boba muttered, as if he needed to tell the younger boy anything. 

 

“Oh, is that the dumb Jedi? The one who got thrown out of the Jedi? He needs your protection, Boba?” Framal jeered. His friends laughed. 

 

Obi-Wan gave him a look that had made initiants run in terror, one he’d learnt from Qui-Gon Jinn. Now without memory of ever being a Jedi and living out his life on a farm on some backworld planet. The irony. 

 

Boba dropped his drink and was on Framal in a second, his fists gripped the other boy’s black tunic; “Say that again and see what happens.” he dared. 

 

Obi-Wan deadpanned, he sent out as much calm as he could to the boys through the Force. Then he put his hand on Boba’s arm. 

 

“I’m fine, that isn’t nearly as harmful as some things I’ve had to endure, it’s just words.” Obi-Wan said gently. 

 

Boba gazed at him; “What?” 

 

“I don’t understand why everyone has to get into fight when we can talk it out, that’s better. Unneeded violence is uncivilized.” Obi-Wan replied, confused as well. 

 

Framal isn’t listening, he’s too angry in the Force and Obi-Wan moves before he can think about what the Force is telling him. He pushes Boba out of the way, making the older boy break his hold on Framal. And in return, he gets a sucker punch to the side of his face. 

 

~*~

 

“What were you thinking?” Padme demanded angrily. She, Anakin, Jango and the Twins were in the Medical bay. Obi-Wan really didn’t see why Boba insisted on bringing him here. After all, wouldn’t it be more prudent to just meet their parents at the cantina and inform them of what had happened. 

 

“I can’t just shut off my connection to the Force. It is in everything and since I am trained in it, I felt that something was going to happen to Boba and I got between him and Framal’s fist.” Obi-Wan explained. Boba hung his head in shame. 

 

“What?” Obi-Wan demanded. 

 

“You don’t tell parents stuff like that!” Boba flailed. 

 

“You don’t understand.” Obi-Wan sighed. Then he sat up straight, Padme grabbed an ice pack from the droid that’d just come in. And applied it herself, but Obi-Wan didn’t flinch. “Padawan’s and Master’s have a certain Oath we take to each other. It’s to help our bond in the Force. I took an Oath to never Lie to my Master or omit anything. I am not used to doing such. Even when I was without a Master. I never could bring myself to an outright lie. Boba, they would have been informed by the Arcad manager anyway.” he explained. 

 

Jango nodded; “You’re in deep trouble.” 

 

“What about Framal then?” Boba demanded. “I don’t even see why Obi should get into trouble when all he was trying to do was diffuse the situation. And, I’ve always got into fights and you’ve never said a thing about it.” Boba demanded of Jango. 

 

“I see what the problem is here.” Obi-Wan snapped his fingers. 

 

“What is it?” Luke asked. 

 

“I’m just not getting the whole pirate thing. I did what comes natural for a Jedi. Next time, Boba, I’ll let you duke it out and I’ll help.” Obi-Wan smiled winningly. 

 

“Uh.” Anakin blinked. “I don’t know if we want to always hear about you two getting into fights.” 

 

Padme pinched Obi-Wan’s side, he allowed a slight wince just so she could feel satisfaction at a slight punishment. It was best to manage her such. He still didn’t understand what a Mother did, it was far different than a Jedi Master. She for one didn’t look for all her needs to be met by him. Though, maybe that was Anakin’s job as Husband…..

 

“No fights, and we did get told about it. But, plenty of the kids there told us that Framel started it and his guardian’s are seeing to him now.” Padme said. “Thankfully, Obi is the only one who got hurt. However, I would like this to not happen in the future.” she gave Boba a cold look. 

 

“Mom, I think I can get injured on my own without Boba helping me. I stepped between them, it’s my fault I got punched.” Obi-Wan soother. “Please don’t blame him.” 

 

He couldn’t even feel angry about Framel trying to bully Boba either. If anything this made Boba come out as his protector and Padme would have to forgive him. 

 

“What started the fight, anyway, Obi?” Leia asked. That’d never been stated. 

 

“He just said something to try and get me angry.” Obi shrugged. 

 

“Well, let’s just walk away next time.” Padme said. Obi-Wan nodded and took over icing his cheek from her. 

 

“Come on Boba, bed.” Jango said. Not at all sullied by Obi-Wan’s fly by plan to get Boba out of trouble with Padme. 

 

Boba nodded; “See you whenever.” he said a bit dejectedly. 

 

“School,” Obi-Wan replied. “I took notes on Mr. Heath’s history of Wars, I’ll send them to you.” 

 

Boba nodded; “Thanks.” 

 

Jango ushered his son out of the room. 

 

“Let’s go home. Obi needs to lie down.” Padme said. She pushed Obi to his feet, and he fell in step behind her and to the right out of habit. 

 

“OOoooohhhh, someone is in trouble!” Luke teased. 

 

“I don’t know, I think everyone could go for a nap right now.” Anakin took them up, one on each arm. 

 

“But we’re not tired Dadddddddyyyyyy!!!!” the Twins wailed. 

 

~*~

 

A headache had just set in when Obi-Wan gave up on sleep. He sent his notes to Boba through the com he was allowed in his room but only for school. It was school related so he didn’t think he’d get into trouble since he mentioned it in front of the adults. 

 

He knew he was grounded. Leia was right, he was in trouble. But he wished Padme would talk to him about it already. Or he was just used to Qui-Gon Jinn’s way of dealing with his recalcitrant Padawan. Former Padawan. 

 

He lightly traced the band of hair on his wrist. Even with the red stering he hadn’t bothered to remove, he found himself missing the Temple. Not that the Skywalker’s didn’t have a nice place to stay. They were great to him and it was everything he thought it’d be. 

 

And he’d spent a whole year not being at the Temple so what was the problem? 

 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, waited a few seconds, breathed out. A few repetitions had him in meditation. The Force surounding him, binding all living things together. 

He could feel the lazy presence of Padme, Anakin and the Twins. They were all at rest, Anakin was awake but the others had fallen asleep. Obi-Wan reached out. The other lives held on the asteroid were in harmony, well, except for Framal who was getting a talking to from his guardian. Two women if their Force Signatures told him anything. 

 

And maybe a bit of danger; now that was interesting. He poked at it a bit. The person didn’t poke back, so they weren’t Force Sensitive. Good, it’d suck to deal with someone more trained than he. 

 

Still, there was something about it. It wasn’t towards any of the beings around him. Her and….another in association was scared. The Force was tumultus around the leader of the three. 

 

And something came through. 

 

_ Skywalker.  _

 

~*~

 

The light knocking nudge Padme back into wakefulness. She groaned but allowed entrance. It wasn’t Luke or Leia demanding something, to her surprise it was Obi-Wan. He was blank in the face, but that told her everything she needed to know. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She demanded.

 

“Someone is planning something big, something against you.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I was meditating, and I was reaching out through the Force and….the first one, the leader, hates you, the second is just doing a job and the third is scared. But why and for what I don’t know. All I know is that they are planning something big.” 

 

Anakin stood, started to get dressed. 

 

“We need to go to the secondary base.” he said. “I won’t let you and the kids be here alone while I’m dealing with Jabba.” 

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Padme had never liked running from a fight. 

 

“Then I’ll send the three ahead to Bantoon 4 themselves. I’m sure Boba would love the practice.” Anakin said. 

 

“That’s a five day travel.” Padme objected. 

 

“I’m sure between Boba and I we can handle it. As long as no one knows we are leaving. But, it’d be up to you to figure out what’s going on.” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t think it has to do with you, it’s an indirect type of way. But whatever it is they are out for blood.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“Alright,” Padme sighed, “You win, Ani.” 

 

The man grinned and nodded; “Come on, Obi. I need to show you something.” 

 


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and co make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I stopped updating every day. That wasn't my intention. I kind of lost the train of thought this fic was taking and then all of a sudden, as soon as I started writing, this happened. Not a lot of action in this chapter but I'll try to get stuff going here soon. I don't know how I'll divide up the POV's but I'll try to keep some sort of semblance of organization to it. :)

Anakin assumed Obi-Wan couldn’t pilot. Despite the one time he had, he assumed the kid had just used the computers and done it the easy way. But as they took the small yacht around the asteroid field a few times, slowly as to not crash, he found that Obi-Wan is indeed a good pilot. 

 

Anakin relaxed in the co-pilots chair as Obi-Wan took the craft a bit further out than before. Making Rings around the Pirate base. 

 

“What didn’t you tell Padme?” Anakin asked. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned; “I told both of you what I felt. I don’t know how else to explain it.” 

 

“You said in a round-about-way.” Anakin pointed out. 

 

Obi-Wan gulped. 

 

“Maybe….it’s not you and Mom I’m worrying about.” Obi-Wan replied. 

 

“What do you mean?” it’s Anakin’s turn to frown. 

 

“I think they may be after the Twins.” 

 

~*~

 

Jango Fett is waiting in the landing bay for them, Obi-Wan executes a text-book landing. Seconds later Jango and Anakin are talking, heads close together. Jango agrees to Boba joining Obi-Wan and the Twins on this trek. 

 

~*~

 

Padme is packing when they get back. The twins have already had dinner, a bath and have been sent off to bed; Anakin pokes his head in quickly to kiss them goodnight. 

 

“Obi-Wan, try to be as consistent with them as possible.” Padme said. “My plans have changed.” she frowns.  

 

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“I’m taking my flag ship out to the main shipping lane, we’re going to take back our shipments from Jabba.” she said. 

 

“But won’t that work against Dad?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“They won’t know it’s us.” Padme replied lightly. 

 

Obi-Wan felt cold in his guts. “Oh.” 

 

“Don’t worry, no one will get hurt. There’s a planet we can drop any prisoner’s on and they won’t be killed. Unless they make trouble.” she added.

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “If it weren’t for me…?” 

 

“Oh, no,” Padme shook her head. “We try not to kill people, we frown on that, but we have to do what we have to do.” she hugged Obi-Wan to her. 

 

“Go pack, you’re leaving in the middle of the sleep cycle and you need some energy.” she pushed Obi-Wan towards the guest room turned his room. 

 

He had a minimal amount to pack. Clothing that Padme had scrounged up for him, darker colors with some cool tans and browns. Those were probably to help him feel better about leaving the Jedi behind him. A second pair of boots and a belt. A coat he didn’t think he’d need but he didn’t want to look a gift gundark in the mouth. 

 

A soft knocking on the door, and then Anakin was poking his shaggy, curly head in. “Hey Champ.” he smiled. Obi-Wan beckoned him inside. 

 

“You okay?” Anakin asked. 

 

Obi-Wan deadpanned at him; “I’ve been doing this for a while.” he shrugged. 

 

“I know, but there’s one last thing you need.” Anakin held out a holster. Inside it was a blaster. It looked exactly like his. But newer. 

 

“But, I’m not that good.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“I’m going to trust you to use the Force when you shoot from now on, I know you can get a bullseye with that type of help. But, it was good of you not to use it earlier.” Anakin winked. 

 

Obi-Wan flushed. “Thank you, Dad.” he hugged the man because it seemed like the thing to do after getting a gift of this sort. 

 

“I’m sure Boba can help you. Also, these are the secret coordinates. We can’t put them into the computer and I’m having the ship guarded.” Anakin said.

 

Obi-Wan took the data-chip and put it in a hidden pocket of a shirt he was packing. 

 

“We’ll be alright.” Obi-Wan offered. 

 

Anakin smiled; “I’m sure you will.” but the anxiety floating over to Obi-Wan through the Force gave away Anakin’s lie. 

 

“Okay.” Obi-Wan nodded, again. He’d let Anakin go without calling him on it. Adults were funny like that. 

 

~*~

 

The Twins did not like being woken in the middle of the sleep cycle; their way to the yacht was unhindered. As far as the guards could tell no one had put a tracking chip on the craft. They had checked it over for anything dangerous and once it was deemed safe the children were herded on. 

 

Obi-Wan had the job of piloting, but Boba had the job of making sure they all stayed safe. So he was the one who was mostly in charge. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but let it go. Padme and Anakin tucked the twins into a bunk. Then they hugged Obi-Wan - Padme laid a kiss on him as well. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m putting so much responsibility on you. Obi.” Padme said. She was trying not to cry. 

 

Obi-Wan hugged her as tightly as he felt comfortable. Pushing a bit of comfort through the Force to her. 

 

“I’m alright.” he promised.  

 

The adults filed out. Boba and Jango exchanged their own goodby’s. Boba was dressed more like a bounty hunter than he had ever looked before. Obi-Wan had forgotten what they even did for Padme and Anakin around the pirate base. 

 

Then the ramp was brought up and Boba joined him in the cockpit. 

 

“You know where we’re going, right?” Boba asked. 

 

“We have to make three jumps before I can put in those coordinates. Anakin said.” Obi-Wan replied. 

 

“Anakin?” Boba snorted. 

 

“Uh, Dad...I mean….” Obi-Wan brought the ship up and they shot out of the landing bay and out into space. They got away from the asteroid field without much trouble. Then Obi-Wan punched in the first jump sequence via computer. 

 

Streaks of light appeared seconds later. 

 

“Is it hard?” Boba asked. 

 

“Not often, sometimes I just forget myself.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

 

“I bet if you talked to them they wouldn’t mind if you called them by their names.” Boba said. 

“They like me calling them Mom and Dad, it’s fine. We’re all still new to this.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Boba asked. 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head. 

 

“I think we’re the main targets of whatever is going on.” 

 

“What do you mean? Is it a Jedi thing?” 

 

He tried to push the worry away; “Yeah.” 

 

Boba nodded. “I won’t let anything happen to any of you, so you better listen to me if I tell you to do something.” 

 

Obi-Wan blinked; “I was training to become a Jedi Knight, you don’t think I can’t fight just as well as you?” he challenged. 

 

Boba grinned. 

 

“Let’s go see what you’ve got then.” 

 

Obi-Wan grinned; “You’re on.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
